The present invention relates generally to amusement systems, and more specifically to amusement clothing having an air-actuated active element responsive to wearer action.
People, particularly, children and young adults, have an interest in amusement systems. Even more so when those amusement systems are colorful and include one or more user-actuable active elements incorporated into an article of clothing. It is desirable to provide a wide variety amusement systems in order to maintain an interest and freshness by their users.
What is needed is an improved amusement system including one or more user-actuable active elements.